


We Met on kik

by SmolSpideyBoi



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSpideyBoi/pseuds/SmolSpideyBoi
Summary: TheGreatPetezaWentz: I love pizza.DoNotCallMePattycakes: O-o who are you?TheGreatPetezaWentz: o-O YoUr MoMmADoNotCallMePattycakes: Oh dearDoNotCallMePattycakes has left the chat.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

_Ping!_ He looked at his phone. **You Have A New Message From Kik!** Patrick tapped on the message, thinking that it was from Brendon.

**_New Chat!_ **

**TheGreatPetezaWentz** : I love pizza.

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : O-o who are you?

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : o-O YoUr MoMmA

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : Oh dear

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** has left the chat.

He tossed his phone aside and picked up the comic book he was reading until his phone had pinged. He almost finished the page he was on, and then his phone pinged. Patrick sighed and picked it up, this time it was a message from Bren.

**The Pickle Lovers Group Chat😆:**

**BeeboTheForehead** : hey Patty

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : what do you want Beebo?

 **BeeboTheForehead** : oooooooOh Sasstrick

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : I'm reading a comic tf do you want?

 **BeeboTheForehead** : I got the D! ✋👬🍆🍑💧

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : ☔ no. I refuse to hear this, I am innocent.

 **BeeboTheForehead** : wait wait wait.... it was with Ryan!

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : wait... WHAT REALLY

 **BeeboTheForehead** : yep. fuck gotta blast I forgot to clean my room and mom's raging

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : HaH THATS WAT YOU GET YOU MESSY BOI.

 **BeeboTheForehead** : Fvuck you, mate.

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** :👀😕👎 I'm good.

He set his phone down, and went to sleep, forgetting all about the strange Kik.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Pete shenanigans and Patricks a soft boy

Patrick was brushing his teeth when he heard the ding. he grabbed his phone and tapped the app open, expecting that it was Bren who had messaged him, asking for Patrick to pick him up, again. But when the app opened **You have 1 new message from:** **TheGreatPetezaWentz.** Slightly startled he tapped open the chat.

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : Morning Pattycakes :)

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : It's literally in my name, don't call me patty or pattycakes or pat. I will stab you.

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : yes daddy ;) 

**DoNotCallMePattycakes** : ew wtf no

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : ;))))))))))))))) xD

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : no.

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : what?

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : no. just no.

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : I wanna tickle your pickle

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : help.

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : you okay????

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : you just mentally raped me over the internet. so no I'M NOT O FUCKING KAY

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : MCRying you bish.

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : wait what you listen to mcr?

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : yes. 

**DoNotCallMePattycakes** :? You're never coming home never coming home. could i? should i?

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : The ghost of you

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : [gif attached] *G-Note*

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : NO NO NO NO NO G-NOTES ALLOWED.

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : MCR? more like MCaRnt

 **TheGreatPetezaWentz** : leave.

**TheGreatPetezaWentz has left the chat.**

Patrick sighed and tapped open his chat Bren.

**The Pickle Lovers Group Chat😆:**

**DoNotCallMePattycakes** : Morning Bren. Coffee or donut? **  
**

 **BeeboTheForehead** : Both!!!!! Pls <3 <3 <3

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : No. I'm broke and the last thing we need is a hyper Brendon. I remember what happened last time.

 **BeeboTheForehead:** IT WAS ONCE!!!!!!

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes:** stop yelling.

 **BeeboTheForehead:** I'm not yelling!

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes:** The use of all caps and excessive punctuation is equal to yelling on the internet, Bren.

 **BeeboTheForehead** : Ooh, looks who's being sassy.

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : Gerard Way?

 **BeeboTheForehead** : Yes, but I was talking about you.

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : I know.😆

 **BeeboTheForehead** : I'm changing ur name.

 **DoNotCallMePattycakes** : you better not.

_**BeeboTheForehead** changed **DoNotCallMePattycakes** name from **DoNotCallMePattycakes** to **SasstrickAlmighty.**_

**SasstrickAlmighty** : Fuck you Bren.

 **BeeboTheForehead** : You forget I'm a top.

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : well, concluding to the fact that you said: "I got the D" implies that Ryan topped. Correct me if I'm wrong.

 **BeeboTheForehead** : Dammit *crawls in a corner*

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : *throws cookies at you* Out.

 **BeeboTheForehead** : *promptly eats every cookie* F U I want coffee _and_ donuts.

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : decaf coffee. small donut. 

**BeeboTheForehead** : DEAL!!!!!!

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : Bye bish

 **BeeboTheForehead** : suck a dick, 'trick.

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : will do ;)

 **BeeboTheForehead** : I am proud of you my child, go out and make daddy proud.

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : Ew! no. do you realize how sexual the word daddy is!!!!

 **BeeboTheForehead** : yes, yes I do. That's why I call Ry Daddy.

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : I'm done.

**_SasstrickAlmighty has left the chat._ **

**Patrick's POV**

I tossed my phone on the bed, and looked over my outfit. Pastel blue skinny jeans, pastel pink T-shirt, black cardigan over it and my black combat boots. I eye myself in the mirror and I realize I need something to complete the look. I hastily stride over to a bin on my dresser and pull out a flower crown. I gently place it on my hair and admire the effect it brought on my outfit. I check my phone and shriek, I should have left 5 minutes ago. I rush out the door, grabbing my make-up bag and my backpack.


	3. 3

**The Pickle Lovers Group Chat😆:**

**SasstrickAlmighty** : I'm running late- So you have a choice- coffee and donut, but you drive _or_ no coffee and donut, but I drive. 

**BeeboTheForehead** : Fuck you. I'll drive

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **BeeboTheForehead** : ew no no! the multiple chins scares me

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : Wow you scared little baby, don't worry Moma Stump is here to save you

 **BeeboTheForehead** : MomaStump xD

 **SasstrickAlmighty** : Don't you dare you little bitch

**_BeeboTheForehead has changed SasstrickAlmighty's name to MomaStump._ **

**MomaStump** : Fuck you. 

_**MomaStump has changed BeeboTheForehead's name to MilkBitch.** _

**MilkBitch: . . . how in the actual fuck do you come up with this?**

**MomaStump:** Rawr xD

 **MilkBitch:** nO

 **MomaStump:** wHy nOt?

 **MilkBitch:** Face it Pat, MySpace is dead, along with 2005

 **MomaStump:** stfu you Toaster hoe

 **MilkBitch:** what in the actual fuck

 **MomaStump:** heH

 **MilkBitch:** nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **MomaStump:** yes

 **MilkBitch:** Patrick, no.

 **MomaStump:** Patrick, yes. 

**MilkBitch:** no

 **MomaStump** :yes

 **MilkBitch** : no

 **MomaStump** :Yes, no take backs

 **MilkBitch** : Well, fuck me

 **MomaStump** :No thank you

 **MilkBitch** : rood

 **MomaStump** :*cough* look who's talking*cough*

 **MilkBitch** : uwu

 **MomaStump** :n0

 **MilkBitch** : hehe


End file.
